EWF Revolution Results
EWF Revolution is the fictional Monday night professional wrestling e-federation program for European Wrestling Federation (EWF) and is the A-show or the primary broadcast of EWF. Revolution is generally observed as the flagship show of the EWF to its sister brand, Mayhem. The following is a long list of past broadcast results of the hit Monday night program beloved around the "world". EWF Monday Night Revolution: May Results 2008 May 12, 2008 From: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Venue: Heinze Field Episode 16: "Whole F'N show" *The Living Highlight def. Ryan Street via pinfall (5:01) **TLH pinned Ryan Street after a Highlight of the Night. *Best in the Business def. Mark Steele via pinfall (7:28) **Best executed Best Brainbuster and followed up with a pin. **BITB advanced in the EWF International Championship tournament. *Creed def. Big Daddy via pinfall (12:50) **Creed hit the Crucifixion before gaining the pinfall. **Creed advances in the EWF International Championship tournament. *Christopher Diamond def. Hannibal Black via pinfall (6:21) **Diamond snapped out the Diamondplex and pinned Black. **Diamond advances in the EWF International Championship tournament *Anthony Tarantino def. Larry Fields via pinfall (5:57) **Tarantino executed the Keep It Silent prior to pinning. **Tarantino advances in the EWF International Championship tournament *Ryot def. Mike Howard via pinfall in a No Disqualification Match (9:40) **Ryot hit a devastating Ryot Driver in advance of pinning. *Andrew Watts def. Marcus Vincent Preston (MVP) via pinfall in the main event (18:27) **Watts pinned after driving Marcus down with the Highlight. May 19, 2008 From: Phoenix, Arizona Venue: Chase Field Episode 17: "An alliance" *Kelly def. Savannah, and Christine Jericho via pinfall in a Triple Threat Diva match (6:09) **Kelly rolled up Savannah in an Inside cradle for the pinfall. *James Draven def. Bret-X, Mark Steele, and Mr. Energy via pinfall in a Fatal Four-Way match (7:45) **Draven hit the That's All Folks on Bret-X before pinning. *Larry Fields def. Riflewilly via submission in a No.1 Contenders match for the EWF X-Division Chamionship (7:04) **Fields locked in the Feel of Dreams to force Riflewilly to submit. *Ryot def. The Living Highlight via pinfall to win the EWF X-Division Championship (8:22) ** Ryot pinned TLH after hitting the Ryot Driver. *Creed def. Anthony Tarantino via escaping the cage in a No.1 Contenders Steel Cage match for the EWF International Championship (7:59) *Best in the Business def. Christopher Diamond via escaping the cage in a No.1 Contenders Steel Cage match (9:23) **BITB become No.1 Contender for the EWF International Championship *Andrew Watts def. Ryan Street via pinfall in the main event of a Parking Lot brawl (9:50) ** Watts pinned after hitting the Highlight. May 26, 2008 From: Minneapolis, Minnesota Venue: HH Humphrey Metrodome Episode 18: "Business picks up" *Kelly def. Britney Britney via pinfall **Britney hits the Bitch Flip before covering. *Brian Adams def. Chase Walters via pinfall **Adams strikes with the Starstruck before the pin. *Thor McKinley def. Leonard Hauser via pinfall **McKinley pins after hitting the Righteous Bomb. *The Living Highlight def. Larry Fields via pinfall **TLH pins after flipping out the Fade to Black. *Creed and Ryot def. Riflewilly and Anthony Tarantino via pinfall **Ryot hits the 6 Feet Under on Riflewilly before pinning. ** Ryot and Creed advances to Round 2 of the EWF Tag Team Championship tournament *Mark Steele def. Bret-X and Christopher Diamond via pinfall **Prior to pinning, Steele hits the Steel Driver on Bret-X. **Steele advances to Round 2 of the EWF Tag Team Championship tournament without a partner. *James Draven and Matt Bishop def. Andrew Watts and Best in the Business (AoD) via pinfall **Draven poked BITB in the eye (later joining Alliance of Defiance) before pinning. **Draven and Bishop advances to Round 2 of the EWF Tag Team Championship tournament *Best in the Business def. Creed via pinfall with Mikey Sparks as Special Referee **BITB hits the Best Brainbuster on Creed to win the EWF International Championship EWF Monday Night Revolution: June Results 2008 June 02, 2008 From: Detroit, Michigan Venue: Ford Field Episode 19: "Punishment" *Ace Cutta and Mark Steele go to a draw in a Four-Way Over the Top Battle Royal (5:19) **Steele and O'Riley eliminated Mr. Cereal and Steele eliminated O'Riley. **Steele and Cutta eliminate each other simultaneously to cause a double elimination. *Thor McKinley def. Matt Bishop via pinfall (7:51) **McKinley pinned Bishop after hitting The Righteous Bomb. *Larry Fields def. Shamus and Johnny Westfall in a Handicap match (7:58) **Fields forces both Shamus and Westfall to submit to The Rentagade. *The Living Highlight def. James Draven via pinfall (6:40) **TLH rolls up Draven for the pinfall. **TLH earns a shot at the EWF X-Division Championship at Kings of Hell. *Brian Adams def. Ryot via pinfall (7:08) **Adams pinned Ryot after hitting The Last Chapter. **Adams earns a No.1 Contenders match at Kings of Hell for the EWF International Championship. *Andrew Watts def. Riflewilly via pinfall (6:30) **Watts pinned Riflewilly after hitting The Highlight. *Mikey Sparks def. Creed via pinfall (1:01) **Sparks pinned Creed after a few Revolution roster members decimated him. **Creed was later fired from the EWF. June 16, 2008 From: Lexington, Kentucky Venue: Commonwealth Stadium Episode 20: "New Tag Team Champions" *Kelly def. Exotica D'Vile via pinfall (6:37) **Kelly pinned D'Vile after a Bitch Flip. *Anton Steele def. Wes Carson, Zack Riley, and Koda Daniels via pinfall (7:50) **Steele pinned Carson after hitting Simply Amazing. *Anthony Tarantino and Mark Steele wrestle to a double count-out (4:57) **Tarantino and Steele are counted out while battling up the ramp. *Ray Damian def. Riflewilly via pinfall in a Falls Count Anywhere match (7:43) **Damian pinned Riflewilly after an executing The Anaylysis (V.2). *Best in the Business def. The Living Highlight and Paul Blair in a Non-Title Triple Threat match via pinfall (6:11) **BITB pinned TLH after hitting the Best Brainbuster. *Thor McKinley def. Ace Cutta in a First Blood match via bloodshed (7:25) **McKinley blasted Cutta with a steel chair to cause him to bleed. *Brian Adams and Ryot def. James Draven, and Matt Bishop via pinfall (10:01) **Ryot hits the Ryot Driver before pinning Draven to win the vacant EWF Tag Team Champions with Adams. June 23, 2008 From: Fayetteville, Arkansas Venue: Razorback Stadium Episode 21: "AoD" *Roxxie Roberts def. ArJay, and Robert Davis in a Triple Threat match via pinfall (6:47) **Roberts rolls up ArJay for the victory. *Lucy Taylor def. Britney Britney, and Jade in a Diva Triple Threat via pinfall (3:41) **Taylor rolled up Britney for the pinfall. *Anthony Tarantino def. Mark Steele in a Falls Count Anywhere match via pinfall (6:10) **Tarantino pinned Steele after hitting Keep It Silent. *Genocide def. Jeriko Kane via pinfall (5:57) **Genocide pinned Kane after executing Straight to Hell. *Ace Cutta and Korrupt wrestle to a no contest (7:55) **Tarantino interferes in the match casuing a disqualification. *Paul Blair def. Anton Steele via pinfall (5:59) **Blair rolls up Steele for the win. *James Draven def. Matt Bishop via pinfall (2:11) **Draven pinned Bishop after executing That's All Folks. **Draven becomes No.1 Contender to the EWF International Championship *Alliance of Defiance (Andrew Watts, Best in the Business, and Thor McKinley) def. Ryot, Brian Adams, and Ray Damian via pinfall (11:32) **Watts pinned Damian after hitting The Highlight. June 30, 2008 From: Knoxville, Tennessee Venue: Neyland Stadium Episode 21: "The number one contenders" Note: All matches on the show are Anything Goes. *Joey Harris def. The Golfer, O.G Kis, and Discharge in a Fatal Four-Way Anything Goes match via pinfall (5:16) **Harris pinned The Golfer after hitting The Natural Disaster. *Anthony Tarantino def. Korrupt in an Anything Goes match via pinfall (4:57) **Tarantino pinned Korrupt after putting him back in the ring following Swanton to the outside. *Paul Blair def. The Living Highlight in an Anything Goes match via pinfall (6:01) **Blair pinned TLH after pulling off The Blair Kick. *Lucy Taylor and Jade def. Kelly and Britney Britney in an Anything Goes Diva Tag match via pinfall (7:20) **Taylor gets the pinfall on Britney after a West Coast Pop. *Robert Davis def. Anton Steele in an Anything Goes match via pinfall (1:27) **Davis pinned Steele after hitting The Respiratory Arrest. *Divine Intervention (Roxxie Roberts and Madison Divera) def. Ace Cutta and ArJay in an Anything Goes Tag Team match via pinfall (5:50) **Roberts pinned Cutta after hitting The Intoxication. *Andrew Watts def. Genocide in an Anything Goes match via pinfall (10:14) **Watts pinned Genocide after The Highlight through three tables. *Best in the Business def. James Draven in an Anything Goes match to retain the EWF International Championship via pinfall (8:26) **BITB pinned Draven after dishing out The Best Brainbuster. *The Logan Invitational Battle Royal for an EWF World Heavyweight Championship contender to face Andrew Watts at Exotic Sunset ended in a controversial fashion (13:20) **Joey Harris, Roxxie Roberts, and Paul Blair all hit the floor over the top rope simultaneously. **General Manager, Logan O'Riley later announced that at Exotic Sunset, Watts, Harris, Roberts, and Blair will compete in a Fatal Four-Way for the EWF World Heavyweight Championship. EWF Monday Night Revolution: July Results 2008 Category:Federation shows